ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: "We're Back" Ray Stantz Action Figure
"We're Back" Ray Stantz Action Figure is an action figure released in series 6 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the Ghostbusters II's Ray Stantz, which was portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. Series 6 also included Vigo The Carpathian and "Geared Up" Louis Tully. All three were released in two versions, Toy's R Us exclusive Basic version, which lacked the diorama parts. The other version Select features the diorama parts to build the Fire House scene. Toy Descriptions Basic "We're Back" Ray Stantz comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand Santa hat radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select "We're Back" Ray Stantz comes with: (six) hands (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand Santa hat radio proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Back of Card Description Basic Five years after saving the world from an incursion by Gozer the Gozerian, the Ghostbusters have fallen on hard times. Sued for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, the four heroes have gone their separate ways and are widely believed to be frauds. Ray now owns an occult bookshop, and performs at parties with Winston. But an incident involving their first client, Dana Barrett, causes them to resume investigations, and what they uncover could have catastrophic consequences for New York City, and for the world. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Five years after saving the world from an incursion by Gozer the Gozerian, the Ghostbusters have fallen on hard times. Sued for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, the four heroes have gone their separate ways and are widely believed to be frauds. Ray now owns an occult bookshop, and performs at parties with Winston. But an incident involving their first client, Dana Barrett, causes them to resume investigations, and what they uncover could have catastrophic consequences for New York City, and for the world. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. It also includes accessories and a piece of a larger diorama. Collect all 15 figures in Series 6-10 to build the front of the Ghostbusters firehouse! Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries6ByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 6 GhostbustersWereBackRayStockImageSc01.jpg|"We're Back" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersWereBackRayBasicStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Basic "We're Back" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicWereBackRayByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic "We're Back" Ray Stantz GhostbustersBasicWereBackRayByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic "We're Back" Ray Stantz GhostbustersWereBackRaySelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Front of Select "We're Back" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersWereBackRaySelectStockImageSc02.jpg|Back of Select "We're Back" Ray Stantz (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectWereBackRayByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select "We're Back" Ray Stantz GhostbustersSelectWereBackRayByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select "We're Back" Ray Stantz GhostbustersSelectWereBackRayByDiamondSelectSc03.png|Side of Select "We're Back" Ray Stantz Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Diamond Select Figures